Policies
These are the Booga Booga Roblox Wiki Policies. All users are expected to adhere to the policies of the Booga Booga wiki while editing. Following them is key to creating an informative and appealing wiki. Breaking these rules will result in punishments ranging from a warning to a ban (block), depending on the severity and frequency of the infractions. If there is a violation of these policies or any questions about a certain policy, please contact the admins of the wiki. Policies are set rules that are standards that all users should follow here on the Booga Booga wiki. Going against a policy will result in a punishment Guidelines 'are sets of best practices that should apply when editing. Editors should attempt to follow guidelines. Violators of the "General Editing Guidelines" will most likely not get punished unless it's absolutely unacceptable. Policies Vandalism is the act of creating a mess on the wiki. Clearing a page, inserting off-topic or obviously false information, inserting nonsense, gibberish, foul language or obviously inappropriate content, distorting and spamming on articles, creation of spam pages, as well as large-scale removal of contents without legitimate reasons as well as renaming titles into gibberish are some of the many actions that are considered malicious. This can be also be called as "trolling" or "griefing ". Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be '''banned '(block). This includes content not only on pages, but on blog posts, forum posts, photos and the chat. Foul language, vulgar words and adult content (18+) are strictly prohibited. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! Those who upload adult content images will be '''banned (block) and those who use profanity will be punished. Be respectful to each other. Being rude to another person for no reason is not allowed. Even if you do have reason to be rude to a person, please avoid showing disrespect to others. If you are in conflict, resolve it respectfully. If you cannot resolve a conflict with another user respectfully, contact the admins. These behaviors are not allowed: * Discrimination - negative comments related to skin color, gender, or other personal qualities. * Use of vulgar language (profanity) * Trolling players * Insulting other players in any way * Encouraging violence or hatred towards other players * Falsifying information about other players Do not spam. Spam would be considered pasting the same, similar, or random messages over and over. These are some other forms and examples of spamming: * Creating a page or many pages for no valid reason * Creating discussion/blog posts for no valid reason The Staff has the right to punish you '''for your action whether or not it's a policy that you broke. Just because it's a policy isn't on this list, doesn't mean it's allowed. Please try and use your best judgement before posting in this server. Respect the moderators and their actions. They have a right to punish you even if it may not apply with the rules. If you were punished and found the punishment unfair, please talk to an admin or the staff member who punished you. If it was an admin who punished you, you may talk to the Owner (or talk to the admin who punished you). General Editing Guidelines These are guidelines when editing pages. You most likely will not be punished for violating these guidelines but, you're expected to follow them. '''Use proper grammar and spelling. If you see any mistakes, please correct them. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online tools. Also, make sure to proofread before publishing any edits. We understand that no one is perfect and that we all make mistakes. Vary the vocabulary you are using. When writing, try to vary the vocabulary and length of sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. However, if you are not certain how a word or a phrase should be used, please refer to a dictionary before adding it, and if you are still unsure, avoid using the word. Use punctuation and capitalization. Proper punctuation and capitalization are important for helping people understand articles. Make sure you capitalize every starting letter of a starting word of a sentence. Do not forget about commas and periods. Use third person perspective. Always use third person words like "player". Avoid using words like "you", "your", "me", "I" and other first or second person words. Remember to use "the player" or "players" if you are describing an action someone does. When referring to the player with a pronoun, use "he or she", "he/she" or "they". Contacting the Staff If there is a violation of these policies or any questions about a certain policy or if you need help resolving a problem/conflict, please contact the admins (staff) on the wiki. Do not hesitate to contact the admins by the them by their message wall. If you feel like as if you've been punished unfairly, please contact the admin who punished you to discuss the matter. The Policies & Guidelines may change (updated) in any way and in any time, with or without notice.